Its All In The Genes
by IMarriedMyKeyboard02
Summary: Margaret and Eileen are pregnant! Watch as Mordecai and Rigby deal with the everyday life of becoming dads. MxM, RxE, and other traditional pairings. Don't like don't read. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Package deal

Mordecai and Margaret looked at the little white stick with the plus sign on it. Finally. They were gonna be parents. After months of trying they were finally gonna be parents.

Margaret put her hand on her stomach and smiled as she rubbed it.

"I can't wait to be a mom."

Mordecai knelt down and put his hands on her stomach, kissing it gently. "And I can't wait to be a dad."

* * *

_Meanwhile, a few blocks down..._

"Rigby? I...I have something to tell you."

Rigby looked up from his Video Game Monthly magazine, very irritated. "Yeah Eileen?"

Eileen gave a tiny smile as she tapped her stomach. "I'm gonna have a baby."

Rigby immediately froze. Eileen's smile dropped. Was he angry? Was he happy? She squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation only to feel arms wrap around her.

"That's amazing, Eileen. I'm gonna be a dad, and you're gonna be a mom. What? Didja think I'd be mad?"

Eileen's smile returned. "Hehee...never." Rigby kissed her full on the lips, and she gladly accepted it.

* * *

**So what did you think? I love the traditional Mordaret and Rigleen pairings so I decided to make a story about them starting families of their own. I'll update soon :)**


	2. Two Years later

Baby cries filled the nursery. Margaret walked in and scooped her newborn son, Brian, or Bri-Bri as she called him, out of his crib. He was a light blue color, lighter than the sky. He had the prettiest green eyes, Margaret thought. She undid her blouse and bra and let Bri-Bri have his breakfast.

At that moment a two-year-old red bird with brown eyes ran into the room, wearing nothing but a pink shirt, a diaper and a tu-tu.

"Melissa, what did I tell you about running around the house? You could easily trip and hurt yourself."

"Sowee moma." The little bird then walked out of the room.

Margaret sighed and looked down at little Bri-Bri. "I think you're the only one around here who has a normal life. Of course, you are a baby, sweetheart. Mommy loves you." She kissed his little forehead causing him to giggle.

* * *

_A few doors down..._

"OOOOOOZZZZZIIIIIEEEE! RRROOOOOOOCKYYYY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

A pair of two-year-olds slowly walked down the stairs. Obviously they were twins. Ozzie, the older twin, was a light tan color who looked exactly like his dad. He also wore glasses. Rocky was a deep brown with golden/tan hair on his head.

" ...d-daddy?"

"...Who ate the rest of the birthday cake ice cream?"

Ozzie immediately pointed at Rocky, who punched him in the arm.

"I'm sorry Rigby, but it was me." Eileen walked, or...waddled by, kissing Rigby on the cheek as her seven-month pregnant stomach brushed against his chest. Rigby blushed and looked over at his sons. "Sorry guys. Now, who wants to play some video games?" "WE DO!"


	3. Family BBQ

It was a nice day at the Park, and it was time for the yearly family barbeque. Everyone was there with their kids, including Skips. He had finally found a new girlfriend; she was a yeti named Melina, slender with long white hair.

She and Skips had met each other at the Park when she had applied for a job. Their love grew until eventually they got married. About five months after their wedding Melina got pregnant and gave birth to a baby girl named Aurora. Aurora looks exactly like her mother, but she's smart and strong like her dad.

That was five years ago, before Melissa, Ozzie, and Rocky's births. About a year after they were born Benson and Audrey had gotten together, married, and had a baby boy named Grady. He is now almost two years old and is smarter than most children his age. He is a gumball machine like Benson only he has reddish hair.

Muscle Man and Starla also had kids of their own. Their son, nine-year-old Hammond (who looks and acts a lot like his mom) and their now one-year-old son, Trevor (he looks much like his dad). They got married after Trevor was born. As of now Starla is pregnant again.

And lastly Thomas. Thomas dated a girl named Quinn, who was a sheep, for a couple of years before his mom talked him into proposing to her. Almost immediately after their honeymoon Quinn announced that she was pregnant with not one baby, but four babies! She soon gave birth to quadruplets: Shaun, Shane, Kimmie, and Kyra, who are all almost three years old.

Pops, however, had tragically died not too long after the quads were born. He peacefully and painlessly passed away due to old age, but he left with a smile. The entire Park family mourned for months, but they eventually moved on.

"Can't catch me!" Shouted Melissa as she raced around the yard with Rocky chasing after her.

"Oh no ya don't!" Rocky said, smirking as he caught up with her. He pounced on her, tackling her to the ground. He attacked her with a surprise tickle attack, making her laugh. Melissa squealed, "Okay, okay! You win! You got me!" She shoved him off.

"Rockey! Mel!" Ozzie yelled, running over to his brother and cousin. He panted for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath. Eventually he got his breath back. "They're serving the food!" He squeaked in a high voice.

"It's about time!" Scoffed Rocky. "I'm starving! Why do they gotta make us wait so long for food!? Let's go."

The three toddlers ran back to the front of the house were Mordecai was at the grill, serving everyone hotdogs and burgers. "Alright, who wants food?"

"Me daddy! Me! ME! I WANNA HOTDOG!" The little red bird screeched, holding out a paper plate. Mordecai chuckled and kissed her head, placing a hotdog on her plate. "Okay Princess, here ya go. Go find mommy and Bri-Bri, okay?"

"Kay." Melissa replied, wandering off towards the benches to find her mother. After a few minutes of searching she spotted her mom and baby brother sitting at one of the benches, chatting with Audrey, Starla, and the other mothers.

"Oh Margaret, little Brian looks so sweet. I know that Mitch wants another boy but we already have Hammy and Trevy …so I'm hoping for a girl." Starla rubbed her swelling belly. She looked at Margaret and asked, "If I do have a girl, can you tell me what to expect? Surely Melissa's taught you well."

Margaret finished feeding Brian his bottle and was now burping him. She laughed. "Well, let me tell you something. Baby girls offer easier and cleaner diaper changes, but at the same time you'll have really sore breasts. She'll take a lot more out of you than boys do." Brian yawned and nuzzled his head into his mom's shoulder. She smiled, "Sleepy huh?" Margaret laid him down in his stroller just as Melissa ran over.

"There you are momma! Hi momma." Melissa announced. "Up preez!" She reached up.

The other women at the table 'awww'ed as Margaret picked her up and sat her on her knee. Margaret took her fork and cut Melissa's hotdog into tiny pieces so she could swallow easier.

"T'ank ya, momma." Melissa then started to eat her hotdog. She looked over at Brian, who was not quite asleep yet but still tired. "Hi bwother. Sleepy?"

Brian blinked, not understanding a word she said.

"Melissa looks like such a good big sister to Brian. I hope that Grady will make a good big brother if Benny and I ever decide to have another baby." Audrey sighed.

"Another baby? I think this Park already has enough kids as it is." Quinn laughed. She smiled at her four kids sitting next to her, eating their own hamburgers and hotdogs. "Believe me when I say I never expected to have four babies at once."

"Well, none of us are gypsies." Melina giggled. Eileen smiled, rubbing her belly gently. "I love Rocky and Ozzie both, but I don't think I could last raising two more. I think this will be me and Rigby's last baby."

"Do you know what the gender is, Eileen?" Margaret asked. Eileen shook her head. "No, me and Rigby want it to be a surprise." "That's always the fun way to do it, though the anticipation is agonizing." Audrey remarked. Eileen shrugged. "I think we'll manage."

"Hey dude, congrats on the new baby." Mordecai said to his friend as they both toasted their drinks. "I never thought that you would have more kids after Rocky and Ozzie came into the picture."

Rigby rolled his eyes. "I know. I love my kids, including the unborn one, but I think three is enough. I was relieved when we finally got the twins toilet trained. I hated changing diapers! It was disgusting."

Mordecai smirked. "Yeah, well Melissa is almost three and she still has problems doing her business on the toilet. Have fun if it ends up being a girl."

Rigby winced.

Don's voice was heard from a distance. "Hey everyone! Who's up for some Bank Shot?" A loud cheer rose up from all the guys. Melissa and Rocky, wanting to play along, followed their daddies and all the men to the blacktop court.

Ozzie rolled his eyes as he adjusted his glasses. He wasn't really interested in sports. He'd rather read a book with his mom (Eileen was a school librarian) or watch the educational documentaries on TV, even though he didn't understand them.

"Ozzie, why don't you go with your brother and cousin to play? I bet you'd have lots of fun." Eileen encouraged. Ozzie shook his head. "No momma. I wanna stay with you and baby sister or brother." The light tan raccoon wrapped his arms around his mother's large belly, earning a loud chorus of 'awww's from the other ladies.

Eileen sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

yeah...I guess you could say my writing has improved a little. I've been prepping for a while and I ended up with probably the largest update I'll ever make. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. First Day of First Grade

Melissa's First Day of First Grade

Melissa shyly walked into the school building holding her glossy Barbie backpack. Her flipflops slapped and clapped loudly against the hard floors as she walked to her classroom. She remembered what her parents had told her ("You can do this, Mel! Be brave and you'll be just fine!") and tried to relax. The six year old bird finally found her room and breathed in, counting from one to ten.

Slowly, she opened the door and saw several children sitting in their seats, loudly chatting with each other or crafting with safety scissors and colorful construction paper. Before Melissa could walk into the classroom she was bombarded by a bunch of other kids, filling up the room. They all ran to their cubbies and retrieved whatever they needed before running to their seats.

Melissa had fallen after several kids pushed and shoved past her. She moaned and picked herself up off the floor, limping as she looked for her cubby. Unfortunately the class was so large that all the cubbies were taken, not a single to spare. Melissa sighed and went to look for her seat instead. She finally found one, but it was in the back of the room where no one was sure to notice her.

The teacher tapped her rular on the chalkboard, drawing the class's attention. "Hello children. My name is Mrs. Clark. Let's begin with reciting our addition facts from one to ten." She said. Soon the entire class was singing their addition facts along with the teacher. After that they started on a new lesson, dividing.

At lunch, Melissa sat at the end of the lunch table, eating her grilled cheese sandwich with carrots, tangerine slices, apple juice, and an oatmeal cookie on the side. She saw Ozzie and Rocky approaching the table and waved for them to come over. They did, carrying their lunch trays with them. Ozzie sat on her right while Rocky sat on the left.

"What's up Mel?" Rocky greeted, shoving a spoonful of mac and cheese into his mouth.

"Not much. I hate school already." Melissa said.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad! I love school. I think it's fun!" Ozzie said cheerfully.

"That's because you're a nerd. And I agree with Melissa. School sucks and it's boring. I'm not even learning anything." Rocky smartly replied.

Ozzie frowned. "Maybe if you actually paid attention to what the teacher is saying you'd learn something for once!" He answered, biting into his hotdog.

"Would you two stop it?!" Melissa bellowed, which caused everyone in the cafeteria to turn heads. The once noisy room fell silent as Melissa awkwardly blushed.

"Why won't this day end sooner?!" The little bird groaned, covering her face with her arms.

"Well school's almost over anyway. All we have left is PE and recess." Ozzie reminded.

"Good!" Rocky nodded. Ozzie rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Alright kiddos...who's up for some dodgeball?" Mr. Parker, the PE coach asked, holding up a ball. The kids crouched on the floor below him cheered while Ozzie and Melissa stayed silent. Ozzie always hated sports; he was more of a bookworm than an athlete. Melissa didn't really care, she just wanted the day to be over.

Two groups of kids divided into two teams, the blue team and the green team. Melissa, Ozzie, and four other children were the green team while Rocky and six other kids were the blue team. Each child wore differently colored shirts that represented their team.

"Alright then. Let's play!" As soon as Mr. Parker blew on his whistle, bodies sprung forward, desperate to grab a ball and hurl it at the opposing team. A few of the adult volunteers behind the coach released several dodgeballs as screaming kids scurried around, not wanting to get hit. In a matter of seconds, many children were hit and they fell to the floor, instantly disqualified as some of the weaker, wimpier kids started to cry.

Melissa picked up a ball by her feet and threw it at a kid who was helplessly trying to find something to throw. She spotted Grady, having lost his ball already. Grady was exposed and she took her shot.

"Hey!" Grady hissed as the ball hit his side, his gumballs turning bright purple. "I thought you were playing nice!" He went to take his place at the losers' bench.

"Sorry, Grady." Melissa replied, smirking maliciously. "But I don't play nice anymore!" Normally Melissa wasn't one to compete, but the adrenaline of the game, and her competitiveness shoved the words out of her mouth involuntarily. Another ball rolled up next to her. She picked it up and aimed for a small girl, Charlotte Lance, who stood in the middle of the dodgeball war.

Surprisingly Charlotte dodged every ball that flew at her very quickly, but it was obvious that she was skittish and afraid. Melissa smirked, taking her advantage as she jumped up, hurling the ball in her hand at full strength towards Charlotte, bashing against her nose.

The room fell silent. Melissa looked around at the tons of shocked faces. Realizing what she had just done, she looked back at the wailing girl on the floor, and she noticed the streams of blood gushing from her nose.

"Melissa Quintel, Principal's office NOW!" Coach Parker screamed as he and the volunteers ran to Charlotte, who was still writhing on the floor in pain. Melissa was shocked. She glanced in the direction of Ozzie and Rocky, who stared at her with jaws wide open. The ball in Rocky's hands slipped and fell to the floor, bouncing away.

Guilty, Melissa hung her head in shame and walked out of the gym.

* * *

"Melissa, how could you do such a thing?" Principle Rudy said, his head buried into his hands. "Dodgeball is made for fun, not for violence or competition!"

"I'm sorry." Melissa mumbled.

"Don't tell me. Tell her." Rudy pointed to Charlotte, who stood by with crossed arms, holding a napkin to her bleeding, bruised nose. Tears rolled down her face, but she kept glaring at Melissa.

Melissa turned to look at Charlotte. "I'm sorry." She said. Charlotte remained silent.

"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to hit you so hard." Melissa said.

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

Principle Rudy sighed, "Melissa, I'm afraid you're going to have to stay inside for the rest of the afternoon until your parents come to pick you up. In the meantime you are free to do your homework early or write an apology note to Charlotte. Now go."

Melissa nodded and walked out of the office, disappointed in herself.

* * *

Finally recess had arrived. Kids filed out the doors, shoving past each other as they raced towards a large circular blacktop track surrounding an infield covered in lush green grass. Sitting right smack in the middle of the grassy area was what looked like a large swing set, complete with a colorful yellow slide, a cargo net, a merry-go-round, a jungle gym, monkey bars, and all.

Rocky ran to the blacktop to join the athletic boys in a game of basketball while Ozzie went to the swingset. As he walked, he saw Hammy and Grady spinning around together on the merry-go-round while the quadruplets, Shaun, Shane, Kimmie, and Kyra played on the monkey bars. Ozzie found an open swing and hopped on just as a little light brown otter girl hopped on the one next to him.

Ozzie blushed; he liked this girl. She had long, light brown hair that was french braided and she wore a blue shirt and green shorts. She had dark brown eyes, which was uncommon for an otter like her. Ozzie's heart started to pound fiercely in his chest. Mustering up the courage, he said in a shy voice, "H-hi, I'm Ozzie."

The otter looked over and smiled at him. "Hello. My name is Baylee Shablowski." She kicked her feet in the air.

"Hey, my daddy says he used to know a guy named Doug Shablowski. Is he your daddy?" Ozzie asked. Baylee looked surprised. "How did you know?"

Ozzie shrugged. "It seemed familiar."

Baylee giggled, "You're funny. Wanna be friends?"

The blush on Ozzie's face returned. "S-sure."

* * *

**another improvement. Yay! I've been working on my writing alot more lately and I get inspiration from other stories too. enjoy!**


End file.
